God Of War: Chains of Olympus: Saving Helios
by Immortal Freedom
Summary: This game is based in the recent God of War.This is my version or a retold version of the adventures of the Ghost of Sparta!


Saving Helios

By:Immortal Freedom

**_Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or try to steal the concept of God of War. That right alone of owning this kickass game is reserved for it's creators._**

**_Author's Notes: This God of War story is based on the recent Chains of Olympus in the PSP. I'm not yet finished in the game and a friend just told me that Persephone was the last boss...I hope you guys like this and please review!_**

Prologue

_A long time ago in Ancient Greece lived a Spartan warrior named Kratos, once a great general of the Spartan armies and known as the Ghost of Sparta, was plagued with nightmares of his dark past. Wanting to remove these dark nightmares, he asks the gods for help and offers them a period of servitude in exchange for the removal of his nightmares.__ He is then ordered to go to the Greek city of Atticus and defend it from the Persian invaders._

Chapter 1: The Defense of Atticus

A fully armored Greek warrior goes up a ladder and approaches a bald man with a goatee and says, "General! The Persian vessels are approaching and initial preparations are…"

Before the warrior could finish his sentence, he was pushed away by the bald man and a big fiery rock hits on the place where he stood five seconds ago.

"Men! We are under siege! Prepare for battle!" the bald man orders the men surrounding him and looks at the warrior who he just saved, "You! Go to the main citadel of Atticus and tell them that they should prepare for battle."

The men follow their general's orders and get into positions, but before they can move another muscle another round of fiery rocks head to their location and the general jumps just in time to evade the attack He observes the bodies around him and sees Persian foot soldiers heading to his direction.

"Great! I lose my men and now these barbaric Persians come in a jiffy…odds are really against me in this battle," the half-clothed general says while drawing his twin swords at his back with his eyes filled with blood lust, "Come here barbarians! Come and taste the wrath of the "Ghost of Sparta"!!!"

The man known as the Ghost of Sparta heads into battle and engages the foot soldiers into a fast paced sword fight. He swings his two curved swords around him effortlessly and the surrounding Persians fall limp to the ground. More foot soldiers come to fight this "ghost" but fails due to the fast foot work and rapid flurries delivered by the said man.

After the general dispatches his enemies, he sees the city burning due to catapult fire, he then goes into the city and eliminates the Persians he encounters along the way. Inside the main citadel of Atticus, he sees two women threatened by a group of Persian soldiers and fat Persian, who he assumed as the leader of this invasion.

"What do you think you're doing barbaric Persian?" the general asks the fat Persian.

"Barbaric? I don't think so…Don't you know that I'm one of the great feudal lords of the magnificent Persian Empire!!!" the Persian Lord replies and sees the general, who only wears the battle skirt of the Greeks and holding two curved blades, "And look who dresses more of a barbarian than the two of us anyway."

"If that's the case, I am Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, and champion of Olympus, who declared your cleansing from this land! And the orchestrator…of your demise!" Kratos retorts.

"So you're just a messenger," the Persian lord picks up gold from a nearby chest, "Then tell your gods that no one will defeat the grandeur of our empire!"

The foot soldiers, together with their leader, attacks at Kratos, but are easily beaten by Kratos. After disposing of the soldiers, he looks at the fallen feudal lord who pleads, "Please…spare me! I will give you my land, my money, my women…anything that you want!"

"I don't want your gold nor you have something that I want!" Kratos informs the feudal lord and beheads the feudal lord. He looks at the threatened women, "Leave here and go to safety!"

The women leave and Kratos looks at the sky and speaks to the gods, "Zeus! When will you end my torment?"

Suddenly, the sun disappears and crashes to the ground and results in a short earthquake. The sky is then filled with a dark fog of darkness and a feeble fading light is seen in the west. Kratos knew this wasn't a sign from the gods and looked at the siege once more. Thinking that Atticus would survive Kratos leaves and head to the city of Marathon to discover in the Temple of Helios, the sun god, on what happened.

Chapter 2: Temple of Helios

As Kratos approaches the temple, he sees parts of the temple are destroyed and the outer parts of it are in flames while it is surrounded by a thick fog. Seeing the situation, Kratos heads into the temple and hears a haunting melody. Undead monsters suddenly rise from the ground and attack Kratos, who easily defends himself.

"The situation here is far worse than I thought it would be," Kratos says while leaning to a statue, which appeared to be Athena and stated to move, "Athena!"

"Kratos…the gods are in need of your services," the goddess informs the Spartan, "The god of the sun and fire, Helios, has mysteriously disappeared from the sky and it lead to Morpheus, god of dreams and darkness, become more powerful because of this darkness. With his power growing, the other gods are slowly falling into deep sleep and leads to neglect of their duties. Without guidance, the mortals here on earth will suffer the same fate and all will die in the end. It is your duty to find Helios and restore him to the sky once more."

"I don't think so Athena!" Kratos replies, "I've served you gods for a long time and none of you are releasing me from this long term of servitude. I have done what you ask…yet you ask for more."

"Kratos…you must understand that the fate of the world lies in your hands and your alone. What we need now is you unquestioning obedience," Athena tells the warrior, "Venture into the temple of Helios and awaken the fire steeds of Helios they will guide you to their master."

Athena suddenly weakens and fades away.

"Athena! Athena!" Kratos shouts, "Looks like these troublesome gods leave their new troubles on me…I better get going if I am to eliminate these nightmares from my head."

Kratos enters the temple and encounters trials along the way to restore the light of the steeds. Once he accomplishes to light all of the steeds statues outside the temple he leaves, but is suddenly sucked into a different place. He looks up to see the beautiful but pale Eos, goddess of dawn and sister of Helios.

"Eos…why have you brought me here?" Kratos asks the goddess.

"I am here because I am here to tell you something," Eos informs Kratos, "The Titan Atlas has escaped from his banishment and kidnapped my brother from the sky. As you know, the war of Zeus and the Titans lead to the banishment of the Titans and this gave the Titans the feeling of getting revenge on the gods. With Helios gone, Atlas is succeeding in weakening the gods without Helios for Morpheus is getting stronger by the minute. Time is of essence great warrior and it is ticking fast. You must find my brother as soon as you can before all hope gets lost and before Atlas can absorb the powers of my brother. When all of this ends, I promise to appeal to the gods of your release from this term of servitude."

"I understand, but I find it hard to believe your promise because of my past dealings with the gods," Kratos tells Eos, "But I will do what I must."

"Very well…I wish you the best of luck…and take my brothers shield," Eos then gives Kratos a very warm shield; "The Primordial Fire is embedded in it. It will light your way when all seems lost and it can reflect what ever tries to hit it. Now…go…"

Kratos is then sent back to the temple with the fire steeds, in Helios' chariot, waiting for him. Once Kratos rides the chariot, the steeds soar up in the air and head into the Underworld.

Chapter 3: The Confrontation and Release

The fire steeds are soaring above the dead souls of the Underworld and they suddenly disappear making the chariot fall together with Kratos, who uses thrusts his sword to a wall in order not to hit the ground and die. He climbs up the wall just to see a big bell waiting to be rung. He rings the bell and a big boat heads into his direction. He sees the boatman Charon, whose back is turned on him, "Who dares to call me?"

"The Ghost of Sparta!" Kratos replies.

"Is that so…a fellow servant to the gods hmm…very well I will help you mortal…the god you seek is in Tartarus and is held captive by Atlas. I shall take you there, but will not assist in fighting…am I clear?" Charon tells the warrior.

Kratos nods and both venture into the bowels of the underworld to Tartarus, the prison of the land of the dead. As soon as Kratos leaves the boat he is attacked by Minotaurs, Medusas, Harpies, and undead along the way, but he overcomes all of them.

He then reaches the main chamber and sees Helios chained to the wall. Before he could say a word, a powerful orb hits him and he is thrown back across the room. The one who threw the orb was none other than Persephone, wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld.

"So you are the champion of the gods…Kratos, Ghost of Sparta, do you really think you can beat me and foil my plans so easily?" Persephone tells to the fallen Spartan.

"Per…Persephone? What in Hades name are you doing???" Kratos shouts at the goddess.

"What am I doing…trying to seize what my husband should have," Persephone replies to Kratos.

"What???" Kratos asks in a confused voice.

"I am trying to weaken the gods above for my husband and I to rule the heavens…If you guarded the undead for thousand of years, would your life be that exciting? No! That is why I teamed up with Atlas so that we can get Helios and destroy the gods once and for all!!!" Persephone replies.

"You're crazy! Mortals like me will die if you continue that way!" Kratos tells the Persephone.

"A necessary sacrifice to get I want," Persephone tells Kratos, "Farewell then…Ghost of Sparta…too bad even if you die…your nightmares will haunt you more than ever here in the underworld."

"Not a chance!!!" Kratos shouts.

Persephone suddenly fires a great green orb at Kratos, who uses Helios' Shield to defend himself and reflect it back at Persephone. Persephone shouts at the pain and fell to the ground beside Atlas. Kratos runs to Helios and frees him.

"I have a feeling you might be needing this," Kratos gives back the shield to its owner.

"Thank you…Now for this duo," Helios forms an orb of fire in his hand and fires it at the two, who become knocked out in the battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Atlas is then returned in carrying the world in his shoulders and Persephone is punished by the gods.

The sun god and Spartan go back to Marathon and Helios soars back to the sky to revive the sun once more. Eos, Athena and Zeus appear in front of Kratos and talks to him.

"You have done a great service to us…thank you," Athena tells Kratos.

"Thank you for saving my brother," Eos tells the Ghost of Sparta, "Even if you despised the gods…"

The goddesses then nudged Zeus, who then says to Kratos, "You're free of your service…once you wake up…your nightmares will be no more…now go and fight for Greece Ghost of Sparta."

From that day on, the Ghost of Sparta was free once more and waited for the next challenge he will face in the future…

The End.


End file.
